Those Amber Eyes
by Arec
Summary: [Oneshot] Another request from DarkNeko15. He never thought he'd fall for this young demon slayer, making love to her beneath the starlight sky. InuXSango REVISED.


Revised

Okay so it has been revised for a final time. Hopefully, there is nothing left wrong with it. --0 Anyway, here you go! Revised 7.25.08

Okay, so this was another one for my friend Darkneko15. Again I'm really not into this couple so it kinda took some effort to do. and OMG this took forever! I had one idea in my head but I didn't even get a page done before I hit a block. So I kept thinking of ideas and eventually came up with this. Sorry it took for freakin ever!

And it's not nearly as good as my first one but I still hope you like it especially you Dark Neko! Also just because I wrote about this couple does not mean I support them. Sorry DarkNeko!

* * *

In all his life, Inuyasha never thought he'd have this black haired brown eyed girl under him. Exactly how it happened, he wasn't sure but he wasn't about to stop to find out. All he knew was that he felt like he was in heaven with her warm sensual mouth moving up and down on his shaft.

He didn't know how she became so good considering she had been a virgin the first time he had taken her. Maybe she was a quick learner. Or maybe he loved her so much that he loved everything she did to him. Or maybe he was just horny.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that right now there was no place he'd rather be than beneath her with his mouth pleasuring him. He placed a hand on top of her head as if it would help him regain control but instead it just pushed her to please him more. She wrapped her strong palms around him and began to stroke his length along with her tongue.

A groan escaped him. Never in all of long life had anyone ever touched him like this. He could feel her warm tongue rubbing against the velvety skin of his shaft eliciting a moan from his mouth. Up and down it ran, getting dangerously close to the pre-cum on the tip before sliding all the back down. This had to be some kind of torture. A pleasurable torture but torture nonetheless.

Inuyasha grabbed her head to try and hold her still before he came right then and there but he couldn't stop her sinful tongue and delightful groping hands.

"Sango, if you keep doing that I'm going explode," he panted.

Sango looked up at him with a vicious smirk as she pumped his length in her small hands, "Maybe that's what I want."

With that she swooped back down and took his entire length in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip, sampling him before she began to suck. Inuyasha was going crazy! Not being able to hold back any longer, he threw back his head and came right into her awaiting lips. For a moment he was worried. This was her first time do such an act and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

But the thoughts quickly passed as he was brought back to the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him as he pumped his seed into her mouth. From what he could actually rationalize with his cluttered mind , Inuyasha knew she was swallowing it, all of it. And when he was finished she sat up on her elbows and looked up at from over his body.

"You have a marvelous taste, my love," she purred contently as she laid her head on his hip and drew patterns across his abs with one finger.

Inuyasha, still panting, looked down at her, her soft little breast pressing gently into his inner thigh while her delicate finger played with his taut stomach. She was so close to his length and looked so tempting that he could feel himself harden once more.

She looked up at him once more with a catty smirk, "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

Before she could even blink, Sango found herself flat on her back beneath him with his body in between her thighs.

"Sango, I'm about to go crazy right now if I can't feel myself between those luscious little thighs of yours," he growled into her ear as he reached down to stroke her heated core.

Sango cried out and arched her back into his hand. She noticed how he minded his claws when he thumbed her clit and rolled it between his two fingers. By the time he thought she was ready for him, Inuyasha had Sango panting helplessly beneath his fingers.

He ran one hand down her back forcing her to arch against. Then leaning down to slip his tongue past her lush lips, he thrust himself inside her. She gasped into his mouth before thrusting back up against him. The moan that escaped her smiling lips made him thrust deeper into her until he couldn't anymore.

"By the gods, you feel amazing," he groaned into her hair.

The laugh that escaped her came out as more of a gasp, "So do you. Please, Inuyasha. Kami, take me!"

Inuyasha groaned once more, this time into her ear as he slid out of her almost all the way before slamming back into her. She drew her eyes tightly shut as she reveled in the feeling of his large shaft moving in and out of her slick passage. Sango tried to grasp onto his shoulder only to find that that he had them both pinned above. She groaned in irritation and moved even harder against him, trying to fill the growing ache that grew with each thrust. She could feel herself about come when all of a sudden he stopped.

Sango growled as her frustration grew, "By Kami, what are you doing?"

"Turn over," he grunted.

Sango could hear the demon in his voice and looked into his face to see the purple stripes mar his cheeks and the red bleed into his eyes. Immediately she turned over onto her stomach. In mere seconds, Inuyasha had pulled her to her knees, her breast still pressed against the hard forest ground with her bottom sticking straight up into the air. He pushed her legs into a wider stance so that he could easily kneel between them.

He ran a hand over her backside, first over one cheek, then the other. Finally he reached between them and spread her lower lips. Sango hissed and threw her head back and anticipation. She pushed back on his hands anxiously.

"Impatient are we," he murmured.

"Would you hurry up?" she moaned, "I need you in me now. I need you to fill this ache within me."

He thrust roughly in her at this making her cry out.

"Oh Kami!" she rasped as he thrust into her harder and harder, deeper and deeper, his shaft pulling at her insides and creating a painfully pleasurable friction that heated both of them.

Sango couldn't hold it anymore, she was going crazy with him at her backside about to rend her in two with his powerful manhood. Nor could she hold back the gasps and cries and moans of pure bliss as he pushed even deeper within her. Just when she thought he had reached his limit, Inuyasha began to drive himself harder into her tapping into his demon speed. With each thrust he hit a spot within her, a secret spot that sent pleasure shooting through her body like an electric storm.

It all became too much causing Sango to come harder than she had ever in her entire life. But it seemed he was still not finished with her.

Leaning over her back, Inuyasha reached around with one hand to play with her breast, kneading it and massaging it in his wide palms. His other hand reached down to tease her clit, rubbing it and twirling it between two fingers before pressing down on it with his thumb. Once more Sango came hard, pressing one cheek into the ground as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Inuyasha came right along with her. As he shot his seed deep within her womb, their juices mixed and ran slowly down her leg. They stayed like that for awhile, his heaving chest pressed against her back while her own brushed against the ground with each and every breath.

Finally they parted, laying side by side with each other staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha gazed at her warm face glowing with contentment while he played with a strand of her hair.

"You're so beautiful," Inuyasha whisper softly.

Sango smiled almost shyly up at him, "And you have the most beautiful amber eyes. I would give anything to wake up to you looking at me like that every morning till I die."

Inuyasha leaned done to kiss her forehead, "I think, I like that idea."

* * *

Ah! It feels so nice to finally get that finished. And I'm sure DarkNeko enjoys finally seeing it.

Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm not open to flames because I believe flames are for works that one hates and if you hate it then why the are you (still reading it) but I am open to an CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you have. I do enjoy that all my fanfics are original but don't hold back.

Arec


End file.
